


Sky

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia prays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky

Amelia looks up at the sky and prays.

 _Bring him back! God, please, bring Jimmy back to me. You don't need him anymore. He's not some cheap suit you can wear till it's worn through. If you need someone to wear you can **make** someone for the purpose. You don't need to keep my husband away from me. I'll do anything you ask of me, just, please, bring Jimmy home._


End file.
